Doomed Heavenly Love and other things bangable
by TCBN
Summary: The world is ending just in time for valentine's day due to a predicted meteor collision and Satan wants to rule Heaven. What else could possibly go wrong. Alex, Bebe, Wendy and the four main boys must make each last withering day count, and save heaven at the same time. NO GAY PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

In the Marsh residence, Randy was snoring, fast asleep in the couch, Stan walked past the tv that was blaring. Rolling his eyes, she was about to turn it off, when she heard something.

_Good morning South park! _The news anchor suit was obviously new, his hair was glued down, a vase of flowers sat, about to open next to, a card hanging off _To my anchor xox_. His cheery voice dropped dramatically as Sheila stood, staring in utter horror at a picture on the top left corner of a massive meteor.

_Unfortunately, as we all know, the world going to end in a few weeks as this meteor has been circling the Earth's orbit for some time, now. We have been tracking this blasted thing and it's predicted to SMACK right into our blue-green planet known as Earth. _

"Dad!" Stan prodded Randy, "Dad!"

"Not now, Stan, I'm sleeping" Randy grumbled

Stan sighed, turning his face to the screen.

_It is predicted that our lives will come to a burning end by Valentine's day. We've had a pleasure being of service to the planet._

The anchor slowly placed a pistol onto his head, causing a cameraman to jump on screen, trying to bat the pistol away. It was too late. Stan screamed, waking Randy up.

"Shelly, are you okay?" Randy blinked, watching Stan run out the house in shock

000

"It's the apocalypse!" Satan laughed from the deaths of the eight layer of hell, "Earth will be doomed! We must find another place to reign!"

"What about Heaven?" Stephan Abootman said, walking up to Satan, a massive metallic rod stuck out of his stomach "I've been thinking. I've led a country to war twice in my life. May as well do it again"

"Why that's a fantastic idea!" Satan laughed, "I am so glad I replaced Mohammed with you!"

"Eh, not all Canadians are nice!" Abootman grinned, "Now, how should we use this apocalypse as our lever to reign heaven"

"Well" Satan turned to a large picture of Earth getting nuked and Heaven being raided by Satan, "when Earth gets nuked. Just like the way we managed to rule Earth when the America Canada war began"

"Oh, how easy!" Stephan Abootman chuckled

"We just sit around and wait" Satan said

"I can do that" Phillip said, "That's-"

"You do know the Canadian curse?" Satan turned around, "If you fail epically at least three times, you cease to exist"

"Oh" Abootman smiled up at his boss, "You don't need to worry, buddy! Third time's the charm, trust me!"

"If you screw this up" Satan pointed a large yellow finger nail at him, "you will be left on what is left of Earth"

"Satan" Abootman put a square hand on his chest, "Be fair or be square"

"You are a square!" Satan laughed

"But I'll be fair" Abootman smiled, "Even though I'm a square"

000

Alex turned over in her bed, almost screaming when she saw Bebe staring at her from the doorway.

"Jesus Christ, Bebe!" Alex yanked the covers around her, "what the hell?"

"C'mon, Alex!" Bebe snapped her fingers, "I don't want to waste any time!"

"But-" Alex couldn't get out of bed without streaking, so she stayed put.

"Hurry up! Get out of bed!" Bebe ordered, "Wendy and I are waiting in the car!"

"You're giving me a lift?" Alex sighed, wrapping the covers around her like a nun's dress and groveling for her clothes in the dresser.

"Not if you move your ass!" Bebe shouted, "I want to make the most of my life!"

"Jesus" Alex shook her head, "so now you've dropped all ideas about privacy?"

"Chop chop!" Bebe snapped her fingers, leaving Alex to get dressed

"Welcome to cupid month!" Wendy tinkled as Alex sat in the car seat

"Cupid month?" Alex blinked

"Yes, ever since that stupid meteor decided to ruin my life, I've decided to change cupid day to cupid month" Bebe scoffed, sitting in the front seat.

"This is really stupid" Alex muttered, yawning, "Can't we live life as we know it?"

"Oh no, sweet cheeks" Bebe laughed, "we're about to hose ourselves with pheromones!"

"I don't think I want to ask what pheromones are" Alex muttered


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning!" Kyle hugged Alex as she was in mid locker close.

"Hey!" Alex sighed, "Did you hear about the world ending?"

"Yeah" Kyle nodded turning around, "I did"

"Oh god, I thought I was going to see the world!" Alex lifted her hands to encircle an imaginary planet, "see beautiful things such as promotions, traveling, cuisine, new life-"

"Well, luckily the beautiful thing YOU get to see is _me_!" Kenny barged in between them, as he winked playfully "don't look so glum, you two!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, ignoring Kenny, "I've always wanted to know what the end of the world would be like"

"It would probably be a really cool adventure" Kenny teased, "I've been to hell before, I can assure you, Satan isn't that bad"

"My parents are freaking out" Kyle snapped, "and all you joke about is how great Hell is!?"

"Your parents are freaking out?" Alex stared, "why?"

"They left me and Ike to find shelter!" Kyle shook, "they didn't understand that the meteor can nuke Earth! Nothing will save them! But they left!"

"Don't worry, we can be in this together" Alex put an arm around his shoulders, "We're all in this _hell _on Earth"

"GUYS!" Stan ran towards them, sweating, "There's a fucking meteor about to Nuke Earth!"

"We know" Kyle said, covering his face, "and my parents won't come back"

"Don't say that!" Stan said, "I'm sure they will come back"

"Don't you get it?" Kyle sighed, "the planes are clogged up, everyone's running around like animals!"

"Fuck! We're screwed!" Stan swore, pacing the school hall

0

During science class, everyone was busy mixing chemicals, talking to one another, discussing the impending doom of the world.

"Stan" Wendy tapped Stan on the shoulder gently

"Oh Wendy!" Stan hugged his girlfriend tight, "Thank you for those beautiful roses!"

"I- I never sent you any roses" Wendy blinked, eyes becoming wet with tears, "Are- Are you two timing m-me?"

"No! Oh god no!" Stan shook his head, "I love you so much, why would I do that?"

"Ugh" Wendy scoffed, "Why would you do such a thing, Stan!"

Kyle, Kenny and Alex walked off, into their own group, leaving them to argue about trivial matters such as what was going on.

"Guys, why don't we all try and find a way to pretend that the world isn't ending" Kenny suggested, "That way, we won't have to be crying on each other's shoulders every day"

"Kenny, I don't think you understand the meaning of death" Kyle snapped, "You can't just peel yourself off the road and be okay. Once your dead, you're GONE! POOF!"

"Kyle" Kenny sighed, "I know what it is like to die. I can tell you this"

"Leave it alone" Stan snapped

While this was happening, Butters picked up a large bucket nearby, hoisted it and stared walking to the group Cartman was in. Wendy and Stan were in her group, arguing, being very useless to the project.

"Butters!" Cartman roared, "Come here!"

"Just a minute" Butters grunted as he lifted the bucket, about to put it on the table.

"I've just about had it with you!" Kenny shouted, standing up, "You won't understand!"

"Kenny! Watch OUT!" Stan screamed, watching Cartman shove Butters over, dropping the bucket. Kenny turned around just in time to get impaled by kilo of nitric acid.

"Oh hamburgers" Butters stuttered, "O- Oh- Oh hamburgers! Oh HAMBURGERS!"

"Haha! You dropped acid!" Cartman laughed

Wendy and Stan were still arguing about their relationship. Butters had gone pale, staring at Kenny's shriveled up body getting eaten away by acid. Cartman was laughing, oblivious to everything. Slowly, Kenny felt himself plummet through the ground thousands of miles into the core of Earthm screaming. The trip to Hell was always scary, every time.


	3. Chapter 3

Two teenagers were screaming at each other, atop the roof of the school. Rebecca Costwalds was standing on the edge, trembling. Her brother, Mark, = her shouted for her to come back.

"I can't live like this!" Rebecca shouted

"Do you have any idea how stupid you're being!" her brother, Mark snapped

"No! I'm saving myself from impending doom!" Rebecca cried, teetering closer to the edge, "I- I want to go to heaven"

"We're all going to hell! Suicides don't go to heaven!" Mark snapped

"I WANT TO DIE!" Rebecca howled

"You're being ridiculous! Get back over here!" Mark shrieked, "Hell can greet us later! We have at least one month left on Earth! Can't we cherish it while it still exists? Please!"

"Don't do it, Mkay?" Mr Mackey shouted from a megaphone at the bottom.

"I don't want to witness the end of the world!" Rebecca trembled, looking skywards, looking at a faint red star that looked like the first star at dusk.

"We all have to, Rebecca!" Mr Mackey shouted, "We're all going to die. Why don't we all die together!"

"You have so much to live for!" Mark shouted, "Like… Uhh…"

"Exactly! I have NOTHING to live for!" Rebecca trembled.

"NO!" Mark screamed, leaping forwards, watching his sister plummet to the cold hard Earth below, guts and brains exploding up onto a mortified Mr Mackey standing meters away.

"Dammit" Mr Mackey muttered, walking off.

00

The TV was on, once again, droning news about the impending doom of Earth.

_The meteor looms closer as we count the days until we die. Suicide rates are sky rocketing, children are crying and adults are scrambling to find any hope of survival. Everyone holds it's breath, waiting for the day humanity is wiped out. _

Butters turned off the TV, sighing in his own misery. Someone knocked on his door. Not wanting to answer it, he stayed quiet.

"Butters!" Stan shouted, "I need to talk to you!"

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters shrieked, giving away his cover, sighing, he went to open the door.

"Wendy told me that she never gave me flowers. She thinks I'm cheating on her as I thanked her for the, The flowers clearly came to the wrong address!" Stan sighed, "I need you to tell Wendy that I didn't do-"

"Wait, that was YOUR house?" Butters gasped

"Wait, WHAT!?" Stan spat bewildered

"Oh hamburgers" Butters kneaded his knuckles, "Someone gave me a bouquet of flowers to give to someone else"

"You suck at being the middle man" Stan muttered, "Go tell Wendy. Explain yourself. And while you're at it, give the flowers to the right person!"

Stan sat up, leaving the roses on a table and left, muttering to himself. Butters was just about to pick it up when his mother bundles inside the house.

"Oh your father is so romantic!" she plucked the flowers from Butters, "he really knows what I love!"

"Mom, those aren't yours" Butters squeaked, watching her crass the flowers and sniff them lovingly.

"Don't be rude!" his mother scolded, "Your father is a very romantic man! Don't deny it!"

"Mom!" Butters grabbed for the flowers, "They're… they're mine!"

"WHAT!?" she spat, dropping the roses on the floor, causing a stem to break. Butter reached for the flowers.

"Mom-" Butters tried to explain

"I told you, you can't have a girlfriend! You're too young!" his mother scolded,

"I can't even anonymously give her roses?" Butters blinked, gutted, "not even if I know we won't ever be together?"

"Throw them out! at once!" his mother roared

"Yes, mom" Butters trudged to the dustbin outside his house. Lifting the lid, he looked at the house he left the roses at this morning. Butters had meant to leave it at Wendy's house. He would've caused Stan and Wendy to start fighting a crush on Wendy was a very difficult secret that no one, not even himself wanted to accept. He must've had regrets and decided to give the flowers to Stan, to cover up and chance of Butters being suspected of giving Wendy flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny stood up after an hour of lying on the ground, staring up at a large rock face. He was stunned into a still silence, staring.

"Ah, we have a new arrival!" Abootman jeered, "Welcome to hell, buddy!"

"Hi" Kenny dusted himself off, "I need to get back to Earth"

"So soon?" Abootman blinked

"Satan knows to send me back if I die from a mortal injury" Kenny walked past him, "one of my friends threw acid on me"

"I'm sure you don't want to go back! I mean, Earth's ending in a month!" Abootman trailed after Kenny

"I want to be with my friends!" Kenny snapped, "I want to see Earth till the end"

"That won't happen" Satan appeared around the corner, "You're staying with us"

"But the deal!" Kenny began

"The worlds going to end. So will hell. We need to go to heaven and overrun it" Satan explained

"You can't do that! That defies every single rule in the book!" Kenny retorted

"Which book? The first or second testament?" Satan scratched his chin in thought

"There isn't a hell in the first one" Abootman commented, "The second testament has hell"

"Wait, then" Abootman froze, "that means….. Okay I'm confused"

"Hell is universal" Satan explained, "each religion has it's own concept of the afterlife. It's just that whoever believes in hell comes here and whoever believes in another theory for the afterlife goes THERE!"

"Oh, gotcha!" Abootman snapped his fingers as he understood

"Hmmm" Kenny thought for a minute, "Oh, I get it"

"I don't even know all the answers and I am the definition of hell!" Satan cackled

"We need to override heaven" Abootman started pacing

"We can't!" Kenny snapped, "what about all the-"

"We won't have anywhere to go" Satan explained, "we need to strike a deal"

"Wait! I thought we were going to overrun the place!" Abootman whined

"Can't you just send me back to Earth? Please?" Kenny begged

"I don't think I should" Satan laughed, "You're stuck down here like the rest of us"

"Wait, I have a question" Abootman cut in, "If Heaven is another entity, not within Earth and Hell is at Earth's core… won't everyone-"

"We MUST override heaven! Or else, we will cease to exist!" Satan snapped

"Cease to exist? We don't exist anyway!" Kenny shouted

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of them.

"Unfortunately, I have to correct you" Rebecca said, halo hovering over her head, very out of place for someone standing in the pit of hell, "Heaven is in the thermosphere"

"Wait" Kenny slowly raised a hand, "are you telling me Heaven and Hell will cease to exist if Earth gets nuked by a rock?"

"I think so" Rebecca squeaked, "We need your help"

"We're fucking screwed as well, buddy!" Abootman shouted, "we don't go around asking Cancer for help, so don't go around asking us, you shit!"

"Wait, are you asking hell for help?" Kenny blinked, staring in disbelief

"Y-yeah" Rebecca looked at her feet

Kenny turned around, distraught "Satan! Please send me home! I want to die with my friends, family and home!"

"I think I have a better idea" Satan smiled, "go back home, little one"

"Really?" Kenny nearly jumped for joy, only to see Satan was speaking to Rebecca, "Aw"

"Please!" Kenny begged

"Take Kenny to the chambers" Satan ordered

"NNNNOOOooooooo!" Kenny cried, getting dragged away by Abootman

"Ah. The screams of the tortured" Abootman smiled, "God I love that sound"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Bebe were walking down the pavement. Bebe was telling Sam about how horribly sexist the teacher was being that afternoon. Suddenly, the road cracked, causing both teenagers to fall as the pavement slanted downwards, into the rift. Bebe was screaming blue murder, grappling for the leg of a postbox, hanging on. Sam scrambled to grab Bebe by the leg, sweating.

"Don't look down!" Bebe cried, shaking in fear

"I-" Sam's hands grew clammy as he clutched on for dear life, "Can't!"

Looking down, beneath his dangling form suspended by Bebe's leg, Sam could hear laughing; screaming and the smell of burning escaped the pit of fiery hell. The angry rift of a rock face slanted downwards to no end.

"Oh god!" Sam swore, "I can't see the bottom!"

"Don't look down!" Bebe trembled, struggling to pull herself up.

"I have to fall!" Sam shouted upwards "If I hang on any longer, I'll drag you with me!"

"No! we can make it!" Bebe cried

"_You_ can!" Sam replied, sweating profusely due to the heat in the pit and the stress of willing himself to ply his fingers off of Bebe.

"Hold on!" Bebe shouted back

"The postbox can't hold us both!" Sam snapped, "I did want to see the end of the world with you but unfortunately I don't think that's going to happen"

"NOO!" Bebe screamed, seeing Sam flail into the pit

"See ya in hell!" Sam's distant voice screamed, a blood-curdling _thud_ told Bebe that he was now dead at the bottom of wherever he was. The postbox unhinged itself, yanking Bebe with it.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh!" Bebe screamed, eyes shut, as she fell to her death.

000

"Oh" Satan stared at a massive rock that sat before him, "I think it's a meteor shower"

Kenny stared at two of his friend's broken bodies lying on the ground, head down, he silently wished for himself to be back on Earth. The world's end was nearing, his friends were dying and he wasn't up on Earth.

"That was a massive meteor! Ripped right through to Earth's core" Abootman stared upwards, watching the blue sky disappear as the rift closed itself off.

"Can I please go back?" Kenny asked once again, "I really want to say goodbye to my friends"

"No" Satan shook his giant head, "you cannot"

"But you can help me kill people" Abootman offered, "in heaven"

000

"Wendy" Stan begged, "please understand! It was all Butter's fault!"

"Ugh, Stan!" Wendy turned around, "You always try and make it all Butters fault! When it is clearly YOUR own! We're over, Stan!"

"Wendy, wait!" Stan cried, "Please don't leave me! I really want to spend my last few days with you! And that MUST tell you something!"

"Go cut yourself, Stan!" Wendy stormed out of Stan's house

Stan slowly stood up, went to his bathroom and slowly brought a razor to his wrist, closing his eyes, he started.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy was crying in Starks Pond. The star was once the size of a pea was now the size of a walnut. In the Sky, everyone feared the oncoming meteor. Alex walked past and sat with her, glancing at the star above their heads.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, looking at her friend

"Stan broke up with me!" Wendy howled, snot and tears down her face

"Um" Alex cleared her throat, "I'm sure it's just the stress of impending doom"

"It's not! He two timed me!" Wendy sniffed

"Oh" Alex sighed, "Since it's nearly the end of the world, I think I might go set him straight"

"Don't leave me here!" Wendy cried, shaking.

Butters appeared, walking up to the duo.

"How are you doing, fellas?" Butters asked in his sweet voice

"Bad" Alex and Wendy muttered

"Why bad?" Butters blinked, sitting with them

"Stan broke up with Wendy" Alex explained

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters gasped, "Wendy, it was all me! I was meant to give YOU the flowers and- and- I regretted it, switched to Stan's house hoping… ugh I'm so sorry! Oh hamburgers!"

"Oh god! What have I done!" Wendy whimpered, "I have to speak to Stan!" she bolted for Stan's house. Upon seeing Stan's body, Wendy quoted a line from Romeo and Juliet and shot herself in the temple falling over the top of Stan.

000

"This is ridiculous!" Ike shouted at his friend, Karen on his couch.

"What's wrong?" Karen blinked

"It's the end of the world and my brother is punching his pillow!" Ike huffed, he's been at it for an hour!

Karen went silent, listening to the thumping upstairs. After a few minutes, she turned around and faced Ike.

"Should we go for dinner? I think Kyle's punching something else" Karen said in a quiet voice

"What would he be punching up?" Ike cocked an eyebrow as he followed Karen outside into the chilly air.

"I used to hear my brother punch his pillow nearly everyday" Karen said, "And I think it's not the pillow"

"What is it, then?" Ike asked, genuinely unsure

"Well… lets say I hang around my brother too often to tell you what I think is going on upstairs" Karen pursed her lips, "Lets go to that new pizza place"

"…..okay" Ike shrugged, following her to the pizza place.

000

Meanwhile, Cartman was upstairs, beating up Kyle with a plank of wood until he was a bloody pulp.

"You're dead to me, Kahl!" Cartman snarled

Alex walked into the room, screamed in horror.

"What are you doing!?" Alex cried, "You bastard!"

Cartman stood up, dropped the bloody plank and leapt out the window in such a fright, he peed himself.

"Kyle!" Alex ran for the groaning bruised figure in the corner of the room, "Oh my god!"

"It's happening" Kyle groaned, "Coming to nuke Earth. And Cartman turns up, threatening to kill Ike and I. How could the last of my days get any worse!?"

"oh my god, this isn't happening!" Alex started to cry, "I'm stating to think waiting for the end is a bad idea!"

"Oh… well I'm one lucky bastard" Kyle rasped, coughing up blood, the colour draining from his face.

"Help Ike-" Kyle gagged, "Cartman will kill -him!"

Alex knelt down, a tear rolling down her cheek, hugging Kyle's stiffening body.


	7. Chapter 7

Cartman barged in the pizza parlor, angry, gun out and loaded. He swung a pistol at Karen's head and told Ike not to move another inch. It started to rain, the doors and windows fluttered open and shut, a gust of wind blew a table over. It was eerily empty. The star in the sky had increased in size.

"Wait!" Alex burst through the violently slamming and opening doors, "Don't shoot!"

"Oh, you were too busy screwing my brother to realize what's going on huh!" Ike spat

"What the hell?" Alex blinked, "We haven't done anything of the sort!"

"Don't worry, Karen!" Ike shouted, "Kyle will save us!"

"Kyle's dead, Ike!" Alex shouted, trembling in fear that there was a loaded gun in the room.

"No he _isn't_!" Ike spat

"Shut up!" Cartman roared, "I've always wanted to kill Ike and Kyle. Now is the time! Now SCAT!"

"Any last words to the poor poverty stricken girl you're dating?" Cartman snarled

"Kiss my square ass, guy!" Ike roared

"Don't do it!" Alex screamed, covering her face, feeling blood splatter all over herself.

"IIIIIKE!" Alex screamed, surprising herself with how on earth she managed to sound like Kyle as she screamed his name, opened her eyes in utter shock.

"Now, I just have to kill the rest of you!" Cartman laughed

"Cartman! Let Karen go!" Alex pleaded

"What was that?" Cartman out a hand to his ear, feigning deafness

"I _said_, LET KAREN GO!" Alex screamed

Cartman laughed, firing a bullet into Karen's temple, dropping her like a dead weight.

"You don't have to do this!" Alex tried, "the world's ending! Don't you want to just drop it?"

"Oh no, ginger" Cartman slowly raised a pistol to Alex, just about to fire, "There isn't a place for your kind around here!"

"Everyone has a flaw! You hate everyone for at least one attribute! For being Asian, Jewish, poor, black" Alex listed all the attributes Cartman loathed, "Can't you just give it UP!?"

The wind started to pick up, lightning lit up the sky and the star grew just a little bigger.

"The meteor is here!" Cartman laughed, "And I'll be the last man standing!"

"No, you will not!" Alex laughed, "I have always, _always_ been against terrorism. But at a time like this. I think it's required"

"Huh?" Cartman lowered the gun in astonishment, watching Alex reveal a grenade and pull the pin out

000

"Alright, alright, al-" Satan was just about to snap his fingers, when Butters fell from the ceiling, followed by Alex and Cartman

"Population of South Park" Kyle muttered, "Zero"

"How'd you die, Butters?" Stan asked

"Ah... my mother smacked me, disconnecting my skull from it's spine" Butters kneaded his knuckles

"Be quiet!" Satan ordered, "I have decided. We won't be invading Earth"

"So, what are you going to do?" Abootman asked

"I" Satan snapped his fingers, "will send you ALL up to Earth for the last half an hour of Earth. as we know it. The star in the sky is getting bigger. and i feel that well should say good bye to the planet that served us for more than 2013 years."

000


	8. Chapter 8

Those who were living were standing on a highway, staring in absolute astonishment at the red star hurtling towards them. Most of them had been timing the meteor to impact the Earth. A glow of light emerged from the ground several feet away from the living, shocking and surprising everyone. Slowly, one by one, figures ran out of the white orb that hovered inches above the road, the orb slowly increased in size, allowing more and more people to run and reunite with the living.

"Rebecca!" Mark ran forwards, arms outstretched to hug his sister

"Mark! I am so sorry!" Rebecca sniffed, hugging her brother

"Wendy!" Stan found his girlfriend amongst the swarming crowd, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Stan!" Wendy gushed, flipping off Butters' turned back.

"Mom! Dad!" Kenny ran for his parents who stood side-by-side Karen hugging Ike who had tears streaming down his cheeks. Cries of joy, happiness and relief flooded the highway where the town of South Park stood, hugging their formerly-dead friends and family.

"Grandpa!" Stan screamed, running for a confused man in a wheelchair, hovering out the orb, "I thought, I'd never see you! Back on Earth, that is!"

"Everyone!" Satan stepped out the orb that closed in on itself once he set foot on Earth, "This is our last hour of existence"

"Well, duh" Cartman snapped from the back of the crowd

Satan glanced up at the star above and looked at a watch on someone's wrist, "we have twenty minutes"

"I thought we were going to take over the world!" Abootman whined, ignored by everyone.

"Karen" Ike prodded Karen on the shoulder, "Uh, since we're going to die in a matter of minutes…"

Karen turned to her Canadian friend. She wasn't sure if Ike was going to ask her a question such as what the meaning of life was. Instead, he told her something Kenny found adorably, standing a few meters back.

"I've never kissed anyone before" Ike mumbled, "Other than that friend in kinder-"

The ground started to tremor. They all looked up and saw a massive explosion one would only see in Hollywood movies, a few kilometers away, explode, engulfing the Earth as it grew. Karen turned to face Ike, planting two hands on either of his shoulders and smacked a wet, loud kiss on hos flapping mouth that Ike even found astonishing that Canadians could kiss back.

"Thank-" Ike began, the minute he blinked, Karen, his friends, family and the whole world was gone, Ike included had vanished out of existence. All that remained was an empty mass where the Earth, stars, neighboring planets and the sun once existed.

The explosion kept going, on and on, towards outer space, millions of light years beyond the Milky Way, the explosion kept going and going, destroying everything in its wake. Nothing existed. It was all just black. All that had to happen was a second big bang, rebirthing an explosion of life, once more.


End file.
